Have you ever seen the rain?
by Hakuren Ryuna
Summary: Himuro Tatsuya vuelve a Tokio para jugar en la Winter Cup. Mientras camina tranquilamente por los alrededores del estadio, perdido en sus pensamientos, lo último que espera es conocer a una chica de pelo y ojos de color rosa que pronto lo llevará por el camino de la amargura...
1. Chapter 1

**Muy buenas :)**

**En fin, hace bastante tiempo que no subo nada, y la verdad es que he estado bastante liada, además de que cuando tengo tiempo no tengo inspiración. De hecho, he dudado mucho sobre empezar a subir esto, pero me apetecía volver a estar un poco más activa en la página, y de momento no he terminado nada de lo que tengo pendiente. Espero que ahora que se acercan las navidades pueda escribir más, y sobre todo volver a mis fics de KnB. Esto es algo que empecé hace mucho tiempo, porque empecé a pensar en esta pareja y me encantaron. No sé cuánto durará, pero bueno, abarcará la Winter Cup. Aun tengo que terminar de planearlo bien.**

**Espero que os guste, o al menos que no os disguste demasiado. Gracias por leer, un beso ^^**

* * *

_Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

Me gustaría que lloviera.

No por nada especial, simplemente me gustan los días de lluvia. El cielo se pinta de varias tonalidades de gris. Es como si todo oscureciera. Las calles se vuelven tristes. Esa oscura visión hace que me sienta melancólico. Pero entonces, aparecen verdaderos desfiles de colores cuando la gente sale con sus paraguas. Los hay de todos los colores, y hay infinidad de estampados, a cada cual más original. Puede que sea raro, pero creo que eso es lo que más me gusta de los días de lluvia. Eso, y el sonido. No hay nada más relajante que el sonido del agua golpeando el cristal de una ventana. Me gusta dormir escuchando la lluvia.

En fin, por ahora no hay indicios de que vaya a llover pronto. Lástima. Menos mal que el frío tampoco me disgusta. En el estadio donde se celebra la Winter Cup hace bastante frío. Es el primer día, y no tengo ningún partido. Puedo relajarme.

Claro que, después de haber vivido tantos años en un país extranjero, es un poco difícil relajarte en una ciudad que apenas reconoces. En Akita ya me siento como en casa, pero aquí es como si todo hubiera cambiado. Es una sensación realmente extraña, que hace que no quiera moverme de donde estoy. Bueno, tampoco es que tenga gran cosa que hacer. Un simple paseo por los alrededores del estadio parece lo mejor.

Algunas personas se quedan mirándome fijamente, imagino que por el uniforme rosa y blanco de Yôsen. Un par de chicas me sonríen con encanto mientras me observan al caminar, y les devuelvo la sonrisa con amabilidad. La verdad es que no sé por qué siempre destaco tanto, pero supongo que está bien.

Me suena el móvil -que llevo en el bolsillo del pantalón-, y lo cojo para ver quién me llama. Ah, es Atsushi. La entrenadora debe de haber preguntado por mí. Mi gozo en un pozo, mi paseo tendrá que esperar.

Miró la pantalla del móvil antes de tocarla para contestar, y supongo que me distraigo, porque de repente siento que algo me golpea -haciendo que mi móvil caiga al suelo, por cierto-. Es más que obvio que es una persona que ha tropezado, así que intento sujetarla para que no se caiga. Oigo un pequeño quejido por su parte, y mucho antes de bajar la mirada para comprobar que está bien, sé que es una chica. No le veo la cara, sólo su pelo largo de color rosa.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Pregunto con tranquilidad. Tengo una de mis manos en su cintura, y pienso que es mejor subirla hasta su brazo. Mi otra mano se encuentra en su espalda, cerca del cuello. La chica se tensa un poco, e intenta recuperar el equilibrio.

\- ¡Ah! Sí, muchas gracias. Perdona.

Al escuchar su voz no puedo evitar sonreír. Está avergonzada, supongo que es normal. Tiene una voz preciosa. Decido separarme un poco, y así poder mirarla y comprobar que no le ha pasado nada. Ella parece entenderlo, y se echa un poco hacia atrás con nerviosismo.

Algo en mi se detiene.

De repente, siento como si el resto del mundo fuera más lento. Sus ojos también son rosas, pero un poco más oscuros. Desprenden una dulzura increíble, igual que su rostro. Levanta la mirada directamente hacia la mía, y me la sostiene mientras comienza a separarse de mí. Paradójicamente, todo ocurre tan rápido que sin saber por qué -tal vez por instinto- doy un paso hacia atrás.

Qué raro, las chicas normalmente no me llaman la atención. De acuerdo que es muy guapa, pero es extraño que me haya sentido así, aunque fuera por un momento. Supongo que no importa. En fin, simplemente seré amable, como siempre. Le suelto los hombros en cuanto veo que es imposible que vuelva a tropezar, y me alejo dos pasos más para respetar su espacio.

\- Lo siento, esto es tan embarazoso -Dice, bajando un poco la mirada y colocándose el pelo tras la oreja. Tiene las mejillas enrojecidas.

\- No te disculpes, todo el mundo tropieza alguna vez -Le digo con calma, hablando en voz baja para intentar que se relaje un poco.

\- Lo sé, pero no es agradable a la vista -Responde ella, frunciendo los labios y mirando hacia otro lado. Desde luego, parece que no sabe disimular su lenguaje corporal.

\- Al menos podemos decir que es una forma original de conocer gente.

\- No lo es, en las películas la gente siempre se enamora así -Replica, creo que sin darse cuenta de lo que dice. De repente, se lleva la mano a los labios, y vuelve a enrojecer. Vale, se acaba de dar cuenta-. ¡No he dicho nada!

Intento por todos los medios no reírme, eso causaría una mala impresión. Pobrecita, no quiero que le de vergüenza hablar conmigo sólo por haber evitado que se cayera, seguro que se está sintiendo muy mal. Pero es muy divertida. Será mejor que no comente nada, si lo paso por alto tal vez no se sienta tan nerviosa. Me gustaría que volviera a mirarme a los ojos, igual que antes.

\- ¿Te has hecho daño?

\- No, estoy bien. A veces soy un poco patosa... -Murmura de repente, quedándose paralizada mientras me mira. Parece confusa, por sus ojos creo que intenta recodar algo-. ¿Tú no eres... Himuro Tatsuya-san?

\- Vaya, ¿me conoces?

\- Sí, Mukkun... digo, Murasakibara-kun, me ha hablado de ti -Anda, conoce a Atsushi. Un momento... ¿Podría ser la chica de Teikô, a la que llama Sa-chin? Me ha hablado de ella unas cuantas veces, pero realmente no me la esperaba así-. Perdona que no me haya presentado aun. Me llamo Momoi Satsuki.

Satsuki... Es un nombre realmente bonito. Estoy a punto de decirlo, pero creo que es mejor no hacerlo. Lo último que quiero es volver a avergonzarla, aunque sea con un halago. Vuelve a mirarme a los ojos, y siento algo cálido en mi pecho. Tiene una mirada muy agradable.

De repente comienza a enrojecer de nuevo. Tal vez la esté incomodando, a veces me dicen que me quedo muy quieto y que apenas pestañeo. Como dice Taiga, tengo _cara de póker_. Debería decir algo.

\- Oh, no... -Se me adelanta ella, agachándose frente a mí antes de que pueda reaccionar, y recogiendo mi móvil. Bueno, partes de él, porque al caerse se ha desmontado-. Lo siento muchísimo. Ojalá no se haya roto.

\- No te preocupes -Le respondo, acercándome un poco para mirar el dichoso aparato. Mi mano toca la suya. Algo inquieto, levanto la mirada por un momento para ver si le molesta. Parece que no, aunque tal vez es porque no se ha dado cuenta. Tiene la piel muy suave, incluso más de lo que me esperaba-. Dámelo, seguro que se puede arreglar sólo con volver a montarlo.

Me da el móvil, y vuelvo a juntar todas las piezas tal y como estaban. Satsuki observa todo el tiempo, con ansia en sus bonitos ojos de color rosa. Tras oír el último _clack_ al encajar la carcasa, presiono el botón para encender el aparato. Nada. Presiono dos veces más, para asegurarme.

\- ¿Y bien...? -Pregunta, hecha un manojo de nervios.

\- Mi teléfono ha muerto -Respondo yo, quizás con más tranquilidad de la que debería mostrar. En fin, sólo es un móvil, obviamente no me voy a poner a llorar por algo tan simple. Cuando miro a Satsuki a los ojos, está horrorizada. Qué mal-. Tranquila, está asegurado.

\- Pero se te ha roto por mi culpa... Me siento fatal.

\- No pasa nada, de verdad. En realidad debería darte las gracias, me darán uno nuevo. No te sientas mal. Y no vuelvas a pedir perdón -Digo justo cuando ella está a punto de disculparse de nuevo. Hace un pequeño gesto de fastidio, y enrojece un poco cuando le sonrío con calma. Qué chica tan divertida.

Baja la cabeza, aun avergonzada por lo que ha pasado, y aprieta las manos en el bajo de su cazadora oscura. Es de esas que tienen una capucha con pelo, de color blanco. El pelo rosa le cae sobre los ojos y sus largas pestañas. Parece que quiere decir algo, pero creo que no se atreve. Es normal, no nos conocemos de nada. Y es bastante probable que no nos volvamos a ver. Ojalá que no sea así. Satsuki me mira a los ojos, y comienza a sonreír despacio.

\- Hoy he conocido a tu amiga Sa-chin -Le digo a Atsushi, mientras entramos en el hotel para ir a nuestras habitaciones. Ya ha acabado el primer día de la Winter Cup.

\- ¿Ah, sí? -Dice él en respuesta, con su tono habitual que sólo muestra aburrimiento, como si realmente no prestase atención a mis palabras. Supongo que las chucherías de su bolsa son más interesantes.

\- Sí. Me rompió el móvil.

\- ¿Es que le hiciste algo? -Pregunta, alzando una ceja extrañado. Creo que por fin he captado su interés.

\- No, claro que no. Tropezó y la ayudé, con tan mala suerte que se me cayó el aparato. Pobrecilla, se sentía fatal. Es muy simpática.

\- Lo es.

Ignoro la mirada extraña que Atsushi me está dirigiendo -aun con ese gesto aburrido que tiene siempre-, y sonrío al recordar el momento en que la miré a los ojos cuando me separé de ella. Realmente tiene unos ojos preciosos. Tengo ganas de volver a encontrarme con ella.

**Continuará**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Hacía tanto tiempo desde la última vez que me había sentido tan feliz, que me cuesta creerlo. Supongo que no debería estar tan contenta de que mi equipo haya perdido, pero no puedo evitarlo. Porque él, Aomine-kun, Dai-chan, ha vuelto.

Bueno, algo así. Nunca se había ido, ya lo sé. Pero se había sumido en una oscuridad tan profunda que durante todo ese tiempo no supe qué hacer para ayudarle. Tal vez suene horrible, pero deseaba que perdiera. Y deseaba que fuera Tetsu-kun quien le venciera. Así es como tenía que ser. Y ahora mi Dai-chan ha vuelto. Obviamente sólo le llamaré así cuando estemos a solas, ante los demás seguiré llamándole por su apellido.

Aquí estamos de nuevo, en el estadio. Es el quinto día de la Winter Cup, las semifinales. Es curioso, pero ahora me parece diferente de alguna manera. Desde el partido que tuvimos el primer día, lo veo todo diferente. Estar de nuevo con mis dos mejores amigos hace que todo sea perfecto.

\- Vamos, Satsuki, que te quedas atrás -Me llama Dai-chan, con tono aburrido. Está un poco más adelante con Ryû-chan. Cuando hemos ido a buscarla a casa no parecía muy animada. Hoy haré todo lo posible para que esté bien.

\- Sí, ya voy.

Hoy juega Tetsu-kun. Tengo unas ganas increíbles de verle, a pesar de que estuvimos con él y con Kagamin hace un rato. Pero seguramente no podré volver a hablar con él durante el resto del día, una pena. Tendrá que enfrentarse a Ki-chan. Espero que les vaya bien, les animaré a los dos.

El viento me alborota el pelo, y hace que me gire un poco para que no me tape la cara mientras camino. Intento peinarlo un poco con mis dedos, y procuro que no vuelva a salirse de mi chaqueta amarilla. Entonces veo a Himuro-san, no muy lejos de donde estamos nosotros.

Qué mal, me siento culpable por lo de su móvil. A pesar de que incluso me dio las gracias porque le darán uno nuevo, no puedo evitarlo. Espero que no tenga que pasar mucho tiempo sin teléfono. Han pasado cuatro días.

Me ve, y me dedica una sonrisa fugaz antes de volverse para hablar con su compañero. No puedo evitar sonreír yo también. Creo que incluso me pongo roja, aunque no sé por qué.

Bueno, la verdad es que es muy guapo. Había visto fotos de él hace algún tiempo, pero creo que en persona gana mucho más. Tiene una mirada muy agradable, y ya ni hablar de su sonrisa. Mukkun me contó que gusta a muchas chicas, y me lo creo.

Le he visto unas cuantas veces a lo largo de estos días, pero no he vuelto a hablar con él desde que tropezamos. Dudo que volvamos a coincidir.

\- Pareces estar en las nubes -Me dice Dai-chan, mientras los tres observamos con atención el primer partido, entre Shûtoku y Rakuzan. Ryû-chan aprieta mi mano con fuerza desde hace rato, pero la verdad es que ni siquiera me doy cuenta. Es cierto que estoy distraída.

\- No, qué va... Bueno, tal vez un poco. Creo que voy a por algo de beber. Os traeré a vosotros también.

\- Vale -Responde, sin prestarme mucha atención en realidad. Ryû-chan me sonríe, aunque puedo ver claramente su nerviosismo.

Siento reparos sobre dejar a mi mejor amiga, aunque sea solo por cinco minutos. No puedo evitar la necesidad de cuidarla. Pero sé que estará bien con Dai-chan, no tengo que preocuparme. Los dejo solos, y salgo de la cancha para ir hacia el rincón donde están las máquinas expendedoras. Mientras me entretengo introduciendo el dinero en la máquina de refrescos, me doy cuenta de que alguien se acerca. No puedo evitar sorprenderme.

\- Himuro-san -Susurro con asombro. Realmente no esperaba encontrármelo a él. Me sonríe, cerrando los ojos con calma.

\- Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí. Tenía ganas de volver a hablar contigo.

Siento que me pongo roja. Aunque la verdad... es que no entiendo muy bien por qué. Le observo atentamente comprar unos cuantos paquetes de gominolas, y supongo que estoy poniendo una cara rara, porque cuando me mira se le ve un poco agitado.

\- ¿Has venido a ver los partidos?

Qué inteligente eres, Satsuki. Claro que ha venido a ver los partidos, eso es más que obvio. ¿Qué me pasa?

\- Sí, he venido con Atsushi -Responde sin darle demasiada importancia a la tontería que acabo de decir, alzando las gominolas en ambas manos. Por supuesto, es evidente para qué ha comprado tantas cosas-. Tengo que sobornarle si quiero que se quede.

Me río con ganas. Es algo típico de Mukkun. Parece que Himuro-san se lleva muy bien con él, me alegro mucho. Mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos, y siento que me ruborizo. Qué raro. Decido no hacer nada más que pueda ponerme más nerviosa, y vuelvo a prestar atención a la máquina. Aun así, no puedo evitar recordar el pequeño encontronazo que tuvimos el otro día. Me da vergüenza abordar este tema, pero siento que tengo que hacerlo.

\- ¿Has conseguido ya tu nuevo móvil? -Pregunto al agacharme a coger las bebidas.

\- Desgraciadamente, no. Puede que tenga que esperar a volver a Akita para que me lo den.

\- Lo sien...

\- Ehh, no -Me interrumpe justo antes de que termine. Si no tuviera las manos ocupadas, creo que habría alzado una para señalarme con el dedo-. Ya te he dicho que no te disculpes.

Suspiro mirando hacia otro lado, un poco fastidiada. Puede que sea extraño, pero me resulta un poco incómodo que sea tan amable conmigo aunque apenas me conozca. Bueno, no me conoce.

Noto que me está mirando, con esa sonrisa tranquila que le he visto la mayoría de las veces que me he fijado en él. Parece que esa es su expresión habitual, aunque de repente veo que mira hacia otro lado por un momento. Es como si se estuviera poniendo nervioso.

\- Oye... -Empieza a decir, sobresaltándome un poco-. Sé que en solo unos días me iré de Tokio, pero ¿por qué no hacemos algo juntos?

¿Qué? ¿Acaso acaba... de pedirme una cita?

Sé que ahora mismo debo de estar poniendo una cara de susto increíble, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto. No salgo de mi asombro. Bueno, desde luego no es nada malo, es un chico muy amable, y por qué no admitirlo, guapísimo. Si bien me parece un poco precipitado que me pida para salir cuando es la segunda vez que hablamos, también es cierto que algunos chicos me han declarado amor eterno... Por raro que suene eso.

Esto no es bueno... Himuro-san es muy agradable, no quiero decir algo que pueda sentarle mal. Pero no puedo salir con él, yo solo tengo ojos para Tetsu-kun.

\- Lo siento, Himuro-san... Pero ya me gusta alguien -Susurro finalmente, bajando la mirada avergonzada. Esta situación se ha vuelto increíblemente incómoda, y lo último que quiero es empeorarlo. Pero tengo que ser sincera.

\- Vaya, qué lástima -Alzo los ojos, y veo que está frunciendo los labios un poco contrariado. No parece estar enfadado, ni nada por el estilo. Al mirarme de nuevo, vuelve a sonreír como antes-. No pongas esa cara, anda. No tienes que sentirte mal. Tal vez debería haber esperado a conocernos un poco más antes de pedírtelo. Claro que si ya te gusta alguien, lo más seguro es que me responderías lo mismo.

Me siento fatal. Qué horror, todo esto es muy bochornoso.

\- Me gustaría mucho conocerte mejor, Himuro-san -Admito, porque a fin de cuentas es verdad. Desde luego, lo último que quiero es hacer que se sienta mal. Ha sido muy amable conmigo aun cuando le he roto el móvil, y ahora incluso me pide que salga con él.

\- También a mí -Responde con una sonrisa increíble-. Me caes muy bien, Satsuki.

No sé por qué, pero no me sorprende demasiado que me llame por mi nombre en vez de mi apellido. No me molesta para nada. De hecho, me gusta. Le sonrío débilmente, aun avergonzada por lo que acabamos de pasar. Pero algo me distrae. Empieza a sentirse el alboroto del partido aquí fuera. Debe de estar pasando algo increíble.

\- Creo que debería volver con Atsushi, y tú con tus amigos. Hemos estado bastante tiempo aquí fuera.

\- Sí... Es verdad.

Me dedica una sonrisa fugaz, igual de impresionante que la de hace un rato, y luego se va en dirección contraria a la mía. Lo veo alejarse, y siento algo muy extraño dentro de mi pecho. Es una presión muy fuerte que empieza a oprimirme. ¿Qué es esto?

No sé qué me está pasando. Estoy loca por Tetsu-kun, pero... ¿y si me he equivocado al decirle que no?

**Continuará**

* * *

**Ya sé que he tardado demasiado... De verdad que lo siento. Entre una cosa y otra, apenas me he acordado de esta historia. Y cuando lo hacía, no sabía cómo escribir. He empezado este capítulo un montón de veces, y en realidad la historia iba a ser narrada sólo por Himuro, pero después de un montón de intentos fallidos probé con Satsuki y al menos ha salido algo. Así que he decidido que los capítulos irán alternando entre uno y otro. La verdad, creo que será un fic más bien corto, no tendrá muchos capítulos. Y sé que el capítulo es un poco flojo, lo siento mucho, intentaré hacerlo mejor para el próximo. Al menos para ese ya tengo algo un poco más planeado, y espero que salga bien. Mientras tanto, espero que este os haya gustado, o que al menos no os haya disgustado demasiado.**

**Mil gracias a Lovelygirl84, Uchiha Yamii, Rena Hibari Bonnefoy, HaNa16, Anachand7 y todas las personas que han leído el primer capítulo de esta historia ^^ Sé que es una pareja inusual, pero de verdad que me encantan cuando me los imagino juntos, y me encantaría compartir todo eso con vosotros. Intentaré no ser tan tardona con el tercero, prometido.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Por cierto, si no reconocéis a Ryû-chan no os asustéis, es mi oc xD la he incluído para que Satsuki tenga a alguien con quien hablar de Himuro o algo, además en el fic de Ryûna pasarán dentro de poco por este partido.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

No sé muy bien qué pensar de mí mismo. Para haber sido rechazado, la verdad es que estoy muy tranquilo. No sé, le pedí salir sin pensarlo demasiado, así que no estoy del todo seguro de haber esperado un _sí_ realmente. Fue simplemente un impulso del momento.

Sin ninguna duda, la chica me gusta. Es preciosa, y muy divertida. Y saber que me ha rechazado porque ya le gusta alguien... vaya, curiosamente no me desanima, ni me ha sentado mal. Creo que incluso me gusta más ahora. Es una buena chica.

\- ¿Cuándo te darán tu nuevo móvil? -Me pregunta Atsushi, ya en la habitación del hotel.

Está terminando de recoger con los dedos las migas del fondo de la bolsa de patatas que tiene en la mano, mientras yo recojo todos los envoltorios que ha dejado no solo en su cama, también en la mía. En fin, no me importa.

\- En unos días, cuando estemos de vuelta en Akita.

Es una suerte que no use demasiado el teléfono, puedo vivir tranquilamente sin ese trasto. Claro que debe de ser una molestia para él tener que dejarme el suyo cada vez que necesito hacer alguna llamada. Aunque mis gastos no son ni por asomo tan grandes como los míos cuando le compro chucherías, y ya ni hablemos de lo que gasta él.

\- Los partidos han sido interesantes, ¿verdad? -Pregunto como si nada, por hablar de algo. La verdad es que ver a los chicos de la Generación de los Milagros es algo impresionante. Me hubiera gustado poder verlos jugar juntos alguna vez. Sin embargo, no sé si yo me atrevería a jugar contra ellos. No me cabe la menor duda de que Taiga sí que lo haría. Él también ha estado increíble en el partido de esta noche.

\- Ehh... no me apetece hablar de baloncesto ahora... Estoy cansado -Me responde, arrastrando las palabras y colocándose boca arriba en su cama.

Aun no es demasiado tarde, así que pensamos en ver alguna película. Claro está, no nos decidimos por ninguna. Atsushi empieza a ponerse nervioso, al ver que ya no le quedan más bolsas de patatas -fallo mío, no me había dado cuenta-, así que se levanta de mala gana y decide ir a darse un baño. No puedo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, pero sonriendo a pesar de todo. A veces me siento como una madre cuando estoy con él.

Qué película podría poner... una americana no, tendría que ponerla con subtítulos. Será mejor consultar la guía, a ver cuáles hay. Mientras pienso esto, distraído, oigo algo vibrar. Es el móvil de mi amigo, en la mesilla entre las dos camas individuales.

\- ¡Atsushi, te llaman! -Le aviso, porque como no se de prisa perderá la llamada. No me responde, supongo que no me escucha por el ruido del agua.

Quien le esté llamando debe de tener muchas ganas de hablar con él, porque pasan los segundos y el móvil no deja de vibrar. Suspiro, y aunque no me gusta demasiado la idea, cojo el aparato para ver quién está llamando. Tal vez sea importante, a Atsushi no le molestará. Cogeré el recado para cuando salga del baño.

Oh. Vaya, qué casualidad. Una casualidad terrible que me encanta. No puedo evitar sonreír al pulsar la pantalla táctil para contestar.

\- _Mukkun, ¿por qué has tardado tanto? Ya me estaba poniendo de los nervios..._

\- Lo siento, Mukkun está ocupado en estos momentos.

\- _¡Oh! ¿Eres... Himuro-san?_

\- Hola -Me noto la sonrisa hasta el punto de que sé que me va a doler la cara más tarde, pero no me molesta. Es genial estar de tan buen humor sólo por el hecho de escuchar la voz de la chica que me gusta. Sobre todo porque sé que empieza a ponerse nerviosa al hablar conmigo-. ¿Cómo estás?

\- _Bien, gracias... ¿Y tú? _-Le respondo, y se hace el silencio por unos instantes. Es como si pudiera escuchar lo que está pensando. Pero parece que duda en si preguntar o no. Es curioso, por lo que Atsushi me ha contado de ella no es una chica tímida-. _¿Por qué tienes el móvil de Murasakibara-kun?_

\- Yo no tengo, ¿recuerdas?

Me rio, pensando en que soy un poco malo con ella. Sólo por este comentario sé que se va a sentir fatal, y que se disculpará de nuevo por romperme ese bendito aparato. La verdad, no me molesta haberme quedado sin él. Cómo no, Satsuki me pide perdón otra vez. Y otra vez, le digo que no pasa nada. Después nos volvemos a quedar en silencio. En fin, no nos conocemos y soy el chico al que ha dado calabazas hace unas pocas horas, es normal. Pero no quiero que cuelgue todavía.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- _Nada, antes estaba preparando mi habitación. Una amiga viene a dormir, ha ido a su casa a por algunas cosas._

\- Vaya, qué bien. Pero, ¿ha ido sola? Ya es de noche, podría ser peligroso.

\- _Estará bien, Aomine-kun ha ido con ella._

Dice el nombre de su amigo con tranquilidad, ya debe imaginar que sé de sobra quienes son los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros.

\- Menos mal -Digo sin más, pensando que con ese chico tan enorme su amiga estará segura, sin duda. Debe de ser esa chica con el pelo blanco tan largo que estaba con ellos durante los partidos de hoy.

Es una conversación trivial, pero bueno, me conformo con esto. Aunque parece intranquila. Me pregunto si habrá pasado algo. Tal vez por eso quería hablar con Atsushi. Pero es mejor que no diga nada, no quiero molestarla.

\- _¿Y tú qué haces?_ -Pregunta de repente, sobresaltándome un poco. Debo de llevar bastante tiempo sin decir nada.

\- Antes de que llamaras estaba pensando en poner una peli, pero tu amigo Mukkun no deja de decir que no a todas las que propongo.

Satsuki rie. Es una risa suave y tranquila, y se nota que procura no abrir la boca para no soltar una carcajada. Por un momento siento que la cara me arde, e incluso puedo oir cómo mi corazón late más rápido. Es increíble, el efecto que esta chica empieza a tener en mí. Le gusta otro chico, me ha rechazado, y ni siquiera sé si nos volveremos a ver una vez haya terminado la Winter Cup. Pero no me importa. Me gusta. ¿Qué más da si no llega a pasar nada entre nosotros? No es necesario, si puedo tener esto. Si puedo hablar con ella de vez en cuando, aunque sea por teléfono, aunque sea de cosas superficiales, ya me basta. En fin, nadie sabe lo que puede pasar en el futuro. Pero... por ahora, estoy bien con esto.

\- Satsuki, ¿te parecería bien si te llamo mañana? -Me atrevo a preguntar, sin entender cómo es posible que sea tan atrevido. Tal vez suene engreído, pero nunca he tenido que pedir estas cosas a las chicas.

Oigo cómo se sorprende, y se queda callada. Empiezo a ponerme nervioso. No dice nada durante unos pocos segundo que se me hacen eternos, supongo que duda. A lo mejor está intentando pensar en la mejor forma de decirme que no, sin herir mis sentimientos. Bueno, si es así, mejor ahora y no cuando me guste tanto que pueda hacerme daño.

\- Sí -Susurra, y siento que me da un vuelco al corazón. En principio creo haber oído mal, así que decido esperar a que siga-. Sí, me gustaría mucho.

Se me escapa un suspiro de alivio, y sonrío intentando no emocionarme demasiado. No dejo de sorprenderme por estas emociones, en el fondo aun desconocidas para mí. Es mucho más agradable de lo que me había imaginado.

**Continuará**


End file.
